Two GIRLS TWO PARTY'S
by Twilightfan1898
Summary: The month had finally arrived. June. The beginning of the summer and the two 18th birthday parties of Rosalie Hale and Mary Alice Brandon. The two most popular girls in west California, however they don't get along, what happens when the unthinkble happens and they have to unite forces. R
1. PROLOUGE

**Two girls, Two party's**

**A/N I don't own anything other than the plot the rest is own by the lovely Ms Meyer. Thank you for writing such wonderful characters. ENJOY **

**Prologue**

The month had finally arrived. June. The beginning of the summer and the two 18th birthday parties of Rosalie Hale and Mary Alice Brandon. The two most popular girls in west California, however they don't get along, Rosalie comes from money with her dad's money she buy's her friends. Alice however does not; she comes from a middle class family and has her friends from a good personality and heart.


	2. STORY

Two girls, Two partys

A/N I don't own anything other than the plot the rest is own by the lovely Ms Meyer. Thank you for writing such wonderful characters. ENJOY

Today was they day I had been waiting for all year, My 18th birthday and party. As I slowly bounced down the stairs with my curlers in my hair I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured myself a glass while humming the 90210 theme tune. As I turned around the kitchen towards the island in the middle I saw my mum had left me a stack of pancakes with golden syrup and I note as I danced over and stabbed the first pancake with my fork I picked up the note _"Morning Alice, me and jasper __**(her brother)**__ have popped out to get your shoes and my dress for the party tonight we won't be back for a few hours. P.S I need you to go to the bakery and make sure the cake is ready and looks ok before heading to the salon for 1pm. Love mum"_ I slowly read aloud as I glanced at the clock it had just gone 11am I quickly downed my orange juice and ran straight up the stairs in into my bathroom.

Half an hour later, hair done, make up done, dressed. I grabbed my Iphone out of my docking station and my hand bag, car keys and head out to the garage and got into my gorgeous yellow Porsche that my parents got me for my birthday last year which surprised me because we don't have all the money in the world but they insisted saying "we have saved for this day since you were little, the same with your brother." With my Beyoncé album in I drove to the bakery in 20 minutes. When I arrived I spotted the distinct red Ferrari with the private number plate of ROSA 58LE "Rosalie" I cursed silently. Why does she have to have everything I do I thought as I parked my parked my car behind hers. As I walked into the bakery the nice Ms Cullen looked up and said happily "Happy birthday Alice, your cake is out the back" she smiled as she started to walk in to the kitchen at the back "Follow me" and I did I walk straight past Rosalie and smiled as I walked into the kitchen unaware she was following me with the clumsy Mr McCarty who could trip over air.

As we stood and looked at our cakes Mr McCarty walked by mine and tripped over the electric cable protector and fell straight into mine which being 8 tiers fell straight over the table knocking over Rosalie. We both screamed "NOOOO" as both 8 tier cakes fell onto the floor. "You idiot" screamed Rosalie "oh no" Ms Cullen said simply however her face gave her away, she was mad, really mad. "It is 12:00 and I have to be at the salon in an hour what are I am going to do" I said nervously as I looked at my phone. "Girls the thing is both cakes had to be there for 2pm and we don't have time to make two more cakes" Ms Cullen whispered as she waited our reaction. "Well make mine, I am paying you more" Rosalie stated as she looked at her nails. "I don't think that is fair on Alice." Ms Cullen said with hurt in her voice.

Then the light bulb clicked in my head "I have an idea we are both having and 18th birthday party at the same time? Right?" I paused until Rosalie nodded "then we combined everything venue, banners, food, guest and have a joint party." I suggested the look on Ms Cullen face was one of pride and amazement "That's actually a good idea as I was worrying that everyone would go to yours as I admit I am not the nicest person sometimes." To say I was shocked was an understatement of a millennium "oookk" I stuttered still in shock "Well then girls I will take key points from both of your cakes and mix them together. If you would like to use the office to make plans then you may after all it is Mr McCarty fault" Ms Cullen said ashamed

Rosalie lead the way and I got out a piece of paper out of the printer "right then if we use your venue as it is bigger and I have all of the decorations in my car and at my house I can drop the ones I have at the beach club and then go home and get the rest also I can ring the caterer and tell him to take it there then all we have to do is tell everyone about the change of venue." Rosalie suggested "good idea while you good that I can go to the salon and then go to the lady cape park and put a change of venue sign on the gate and then pick the cake up and drop it of at the beach club and then head home to get ready and meet you there at 7 pm." I asked "great idea once I have done that I will go to the salon" Rosalie said with that we parted ways to go and get ready for the biggest 18th birthday party in a life time And people say people don't change, well I believe that they don't you just meet the real them.

**A/N please review x**


End file.
